Separation
by Rapunzel3
Summary: A brave young mage take's a peaceful solo mission to build a hospital. However when destruction and chaos erupts in the peaceful town can the brave mage make it out in time before a barrier cut's her off from the world she knows and loves.


**Hello Fairies! **

**Welcome to a one-shot I made while I was suffering form Writers block. Which seems to be happening a lot lately. Anyways I would love to hear what you all have to say because I haven't decided if I want this to stay as a one-shot or be the beginning to a story. **

**Also I was inspired to write this wonderful short by the beautiful cover photo. I don't own the cover photo and have no idea who drew it but it was the first picture I ever saw for Fairy Tail. It was this picture that made me watch the show and it remains to be my favourite fanart of the show. It reminded me of the Doctor and Rose (for all you Doctor Who fans).**

**Let me know what you think :) Stay as a one-shot or create it into a story. **

**Read and Review **

**I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**Update: I have decided to make this into a story. So stay tuned for chapters sometime in the future. **

* * *

A small village nestled in a valley of rolling hills and small woodlands, had always known peace. Happy memories is what awaited them in their past and in their future. Until one fateful day the small town, that was constantly filled with happy dreams, fell prey to one deranged man. One man who battled against the mages sent to trap him, a man who spread fear through the realm by capturing those who opposed him. A man who's magic was a mystery to those who encountered him. The only warning any survivor had supplied to outsiders was the story of a deadly golden dome that descended like a veil around his target.

A brave mage had taken a simple mission in the small town and found herself up against the one the nation feared. Alone against the dark presence she leapt into action. Her goal was to save everyone in the town from the clutches of the maddened mage. She fought him with a determined heart and a brave spirit. She was battered and bruised but she continued on. Thinking of everyone she was protecting and how they counted on her to succeed. However she fell short and the insane man activated his strange golden dome.

The town lay in ruins. Houses burned, bricks lay crumpled, and the screams echoed through the stale air as the town ran for the safety of the field. The safety that lay outside of the barrier that was slowly falling over the once happy town. The one brave mage was sending a young mother and her infant to the field when she heard it. The unique and unmistakable cry of a young child calling out for their mom. Not even thinking about her own safety the brave mage turned and ran back into the ruined town. Smoke curled from the broken buildings, and dust assaulted the air, but this mage was not about to let anyone get left behind. Running to the loud cry's the mage found a young girl buried under the rubble of a small cottage. Her leg caught under the wall that once had been a home and now served the purpose of trapping and condemning the young girl. In a golden flash a muscular being emerged and held the wall up. The mage quickly swooped in and pulled the girl to safety. With a glance up to the now glittering sky she hoisted the wailing girl onto her back and ran towards the field that held safety.

Her breath came in ragged gasps as she ran down the abandoned street weaving and leaping over the fallen buildings that now scarred the little town. Chimney's lay in ruins across the street, walls lay crumpled, and carts lay discarded in the middle of the street. Providing more of an obstacle than their usual practice. Her lungs were dry, and her throat was tight and raspy from running too far. With every breath of the dry and polluted air it burned and scratched at her already torn throat. Her blonde hair was matted with dirt and blood, and her blue outfit was torn from her previous battle. Her body was littered with many scraps and bruises but none of that mattered at the moment.

Lucy Heartfelia was running for her life, and for the young frightened girl that clutched to her back. Lucy had accepted the peaceful task of helping the town build a new hospital. Honestly Lucy had needed a peaceful mission to get her mind off of the hectic chaos that followed the guild. With dark mages lurking in the shadows Lucy knew it was only a matter of time before the guild of Fairy Tail would take action once again. Lucy had taken this mission alone. Her partner had left with another team in order to catch up with a previously deceased and now alive friend. Understanding the situation Lucy didn't hesitate in giving her go ahead. She knew how close the two had been and Lucy couldn't say no to Natsu's goofy grin.

However the peaceful mission had turned into a nightmare. Lucy couldn't get hung up on the 'what if's' and 'could have's' of bringing someone along with her. She thought she would have a peaceful little mission but when have things ever gone to plan for a Fairy Tail mage, especially for Lucy of Fairy Tail. She had just enough time to evacuate the town, but the one girl had been trapped under a fallen building. Calling out Taurus he helped her retrieve the little girl from the wreckage. They were running out of time. They were the last ones to get to the safe zone and the barrier was coming down fast. The golden light that arced like a dome was descending around the little town and the surrounding area. Lucy wasn't quick enough to stop the crazed man from beginning, and now she was doing everything she could to make sure no one got caught in the cross fire.

Lucy finally stumbled out of the town and ran with all her might across the little clearing to the safe zone. She could make it, she still had time. She could see the swarm of people crowded at the edge of the small forest. The crowd continued to move away from the descending glow even though they were already a fair distance away from the dome. Lucy could tell that the dome would end just at the end of the little field and the forest lay at the top of a small hill. The town was safe and she couldn't help the small smile that spread across her lips. Now she just needed to get the girl to safety and her defeat would come out as a success.

Lucy caught the glimpse of pink hair among the crowded people and her breath caught her throat. Shaking her head she ruled that she must be jumping to conclusions. Maybe Virgo had come out of her own gate and was making sure that the crowd was contained and safe. But with a hazy mental check Lucy knew that that wasn't the case. Squinting through her pained eyes she caught sight of the pink hair once again, however this time followed by a white scarf. What was _he_ doing here? Her panicked mind screamed. He was on another mission. He wasn't supposed to be here. Dark onyx eyes settled on brown and Lucy saw Natsu's face drop into one of pure fear. Lucy's mind was panicking. He wouldn't dare run to her. If he did then he might get trapped as well. Before she could confirm his movements she felt the little girl stir behind her.

"Don't worry. We're almost there," she reassured the girl on her back with a ragged breath. In response the young girl only clutched harder to Lucy's neck and continued to weep.

They were so close and Lucy could see that she maybe only had a few more seconds before the barrier dropped between her and safety. The golden barrier was dropping towards the bottom of the hill. It's golden light shimmering across the field. Lucy lost sight of the crowd at the top and of Natsu who was pushing his way through the crowd. Training her eyes on the golden barrier she brought the last bits of her determination forward. She had to get the child across. If anything she couldn't let this little girl go through what lay on this side of the barrier. Lucy prompted by her thoughts pushed her body harder, but her muscles were beginning to fail her, and her mind was fogged from exhaustion.

Lucy's foot caught on an unsuspected rock and she fell hard into the earthy ground. Lucy fell hard scrapping her hands against rocks and getting dirt in her eyes and mouth. She screamed at her body to obey her, they were so close to safety, her body couldn't quit on her now. Lucy straining against her body's screams picked up the girl in her arms and stumbled and ran the rest of the way to the barrier. Lucy could see the bottom of the hill still but the barrier had dropped dangerously low. Making her decisions quickly Lucy collapsed beside the golden barrier. It hovered only a foot and a half off the ground and she hastily shoved the girl below it. Making sure the already injured girl didn't touch the golden barrier. Once the girl was safe Lucy then tried to follow.

Dipping into a crawl she tried to squeeze under the golden light. The barrier dug deep into her shoulder and a searing pain ricocheted through her nerves as she jumped away from the barrier. Blood trickled down her arm and she clasped a hand to the now searing wound. It was too low, hovering around 60cm above the ground. She clutched her shoulder and tried to wiggle underneath but it only dropped again cutting into her knee. Retreating back to the wrong side of the barrier Lucy looked at the shimmering barrier with disbelief. She wouldn't get through. She couldn't get through without serious and probably fatal injury. All this time fighting and she couldn't even get past a slim golden barrier, which felt like fire and lightening but looked like glimmering stars.

Lucy knelt beside the only thing keeping her from everyone she loved. At least she saved the young girl. Grasping at anything Lucy slowly slid her hand underneath the barrier. Lucy tangled her fingers into the beautiful grass that lay on the other side. Everyone was safe. She knew her friends were too far away, but this was the closest she could get to that side. The small blades of grass giving her the small reassurance that she had saved the town from a terrible fate. Tears fell onto her lap as the reality of her situation consumed her like a dark blanket. The town was safe but she was far from it. Lucy didn't know what lay on this side of the barrier. What would happen when the barrier dropped and cut her off from everything she cared about? What would happen to her in the golden dome created by a madman? Would she survive? Or would she die when the barrier touched the soft ground? Her last hope only consisted of 10 centimeters and it was slowly being taken from her.

Lucy felt a warm firm hand slide into hers and she let out a sob. Someone was there on the other side. Someone knew where she was. Lucy looked up only to bring the other hand up to stifle another sob. Dark onyx eyes of her best friend looked back at her through the hazy golden barrier. Tear tracks cascading down his dirt-streaked face and his pink hair was as spiky as ever. She could see him through the haze of golden light and it tore her heart into a million pieces to see him as broken as she felt.

"Natsu," she sobbed bringing her hand away from her mouth to reach out to him. Only to stop as the barrier shimmered in front of her, threatening the pain it would cause at one touch.

"Luce," he said and she felt new tears fall down her checks and she glanced down at her hand before meeting with his dark eyes once more.

"Luce, I will find you. Remember that okay. I will always find you," he said giving her hand a squeeze.

"Natsu…" she tried again but her voice failed her.

"Luce you've got to stay strong in there okay. Just know that I'll be coming. Wherever you are, however far, I will be running to you," he said his eyes flickering down to the barrier that only hovered a millimeter over their hands, tempting them, almost like it was giving them time for this final farewell.

"And I'll be running to you," she finally managed to say. Offering him a sad smile as the barrier finally descended on their joined hands.

The searing pain ripped through their hands but neither wanted to let go, knowing that once they did they would be lost form each other forever. It cut through their bound hands but neither would let go. Both looking at each other with pain written all over their features, but never relinquishing their hold. As the last golden light touched the earth a final bright light emerged within the golden dome. Everything erupted into a golden light as it all began to slowly disappear. The rubble of the town burst into small golden lights that danced like stars. Lucy's own body was enveloped in the same bright glow. Her body slowly starting to fade away into tiny stars, like everything else that fell within the dome.

Natsu's panicked face looked widely around as the searing pain still shot through his and her arm. Lucy however wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. She was staring intently at Natsu. Not knowing what lay in front of her she was going to look at the one person that she cared for most in this world until his image was taken away. Soon the images around Natsu's face began to blur, and his eyes trained back onto hers. Desperation, worry, and sadness licked his dark eyes as they stared determinedly into Lucy's chocolate orbs. She watched as his mouth formed words but they were faint and were barely audible to her ears. Lucy watched as Natsu's face slowly melted away from sight becoming nothing but a golden blur as she was yanked away from his hand and slowly descended into the darkness that awaited her.

* * *

**Drop a Review :) and thanks for reading**


End file.
